Nervios de boda
by blancatwilightmaniaca
Summary: Cuidado con los nervios de boda, que te convierten en torpe y terca... bueno eso ya lo soy, ¿que mas da? OPV Bella


_Bueno, como se conoce, ningun personaje es mio es de step y bla, bla, bla XD_

_este fic surguio por dos cosas _

_1 dos ocaciones especiales_

_2 Cuando me estaba vistiendo me quede atorada en un vestido y se me ocurrio XD _

_espero que lo difrustren _

* * *

><p>Quería despertarme lentamente, disfrutar el momento en solitario de mi habitación, pero el celular demanda mi atención y tengo que ver que quiere, lo tomo de mala gana y veo que tengo 16 mensajes; 13 de Alice, 2 de mi madre y uno de Edward, comienzo con los de Alice<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 7:05AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Bella, espero que hubieses dormido bien :D, bueno en fin, quiero que te bañes y desayunes, tienes una hora para eso, y dile a Charlie que lo espero en la casa a las 10 en punto, tiene que hacer algo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 7:06AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Mas te vale que no ignores el mensaje anterior :| Saludos._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 7:20AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_No te veo bañándote, levántate dormilona._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:05AM<em>**

**_Se supone que tendrías que estar aquí ya, ahora atrasaste una hora todo, muy bien, te doy otra hora, yo… veré que hago._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:10AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Bella, no me hagas esto, se que estas viva, levántate._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:11AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_QUE TE DESPIERTES._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:12AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Muy bien, seré complaciente, cinco minutos más._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:17AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Bella, dormilona, despierta… tienes que despertarte :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:20AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Muy bien si en una hora no estas despierta, mandare a Emmett por ti. Grrr :/_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:25AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Emmett se esta preparando, esta emocionado por eso, dice que tiene muchos chistes que contarte._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:30AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Emmett esta listo, esperando mi orden._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 8:45AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Muy bien despierta ya bella, es por tu propio bien, si Emmett va, es posible que Charlie le dispare._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 9:12AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Muy bien Bella, si no te pones de pie ya, Emmett ira por ti, te juro que esta en su auto listo para hacer que te despiertes._**

* * *

><p>Continúe con los de mi madre<p>

**_Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 9:13AM_**

**_Remitente: Mama_**

**_Bella cariño, me alegra que te cases, estoy nerviosa, Phil trata de tranquilizarme todo el tiempo, pero me es imposible, bella cariño, te quiero mucho, ya espero verte en tu hermoso vestido blanco. _**

**_PD: Para llegar a la casa de los Cullen tengo que girar a la derecha o a la izquierda, ya lo olvide_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 9:16AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Mama_**

**_Ya no te preocupes bella, ya encontramos el camino, nos vemos, besos._**

* * *

><p>Y para rematar, el de Edward.<p>

**_Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 9:17AM_**

**_Remitente: Edward_**

**_Bella, mi amor, hoy es el gran día, te amo, cuento los segundos, pronto serás la señora de Cullen, y eso me hace tan feliz, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, nos vemos en el altar._**

* * *

><p>Sonreí y suspire, me puse de pie de mala gana y hable para mí<p>

─ Ya estarás feliz Alice ─ me encogí de hombros y tome mis cosas para la ducha y obedecí a Alice, no quería enfurecerla.

Cuando regrese de la ducha, mi teléfono tenía un nuevo mensaje, obviamente de Alice

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 9:35AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Ya mas de dos horas tarde, pero algo es bueno, no desayunes solo cámbiate y te vienes a casa, le dices a Charlie que a las 10:20AM le espero, bueno, gracias a ti; apúrate._**

* * *

><p>Sonreí y me vestí, baje a tomar un pequeño alimento, ¿cuanto tardaría, cinco minutos?<p>

─ Papa, dice Alice que te espera a las diez con veinte en su casa

─ ¿No era a las diez en punto?

─ Esta histérica por que me levante tarde

─ Deberías hacerle caso, ya que ella es la organizadora ─ sonreí

─ A partir de este momento, le obedeceré en todo; nos vemos, cuídate.

─ Siempre ─ me respondió mi padre sonriendo; salí de la casa y al subir al auto, un nuevo mensaje

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mensaje recibido el 13 agosto 2006 9:45AM<em>**

**_Remitente: Alice_**

**_Deberías obedecer a tu padre mas seguido, es tarde bella, así que acelera a fondo, con cuidado claro esta, y llega lo más pronto a la casa, te esperare en la puerta._**

* * *

><p>Suspire y encendí al auto del "antes", como extrañaba mi vieja camioneta, ahora serviría bastante bien para hacer molestar a Alice. Salí cuidadosamente de mi vecindario y cuando estuve en la carretera principal acelere al limite de velocidad; mire el reloj del tablero 9:50 justo a tiempo. Gire para entrar a la vereda de la casa de los Cullen y cuando estuve frente a la enorme casa blanca, apague el motor y me dispuse a bajar del auto.<p>

─ Cierra los ojos ─ me obligo Alice aun antes de que bajara del auto, la obedecí

─ ¿No tengo permitido ver la decoración de mi propia boda? ─ pregunte

─ No, quiero que sea sorpresa, y mirar que cara pones cuando mires la decoración ─ Olfatee el ambiente

─ Azahar… lilas…y algo mas ¿acerté?

─ Muy bien bella, solo te faltaron las fresias y las rosas

─ Me agrada ─ Respondí, olfatee mas y continúe mi camino con Alice guiándome; el olor desapareció por completo, supuse que estábamos en la habitación de Alice

─ Abre los ojos ─ lo hice

─ Que locura de habitación tienes ─ era un lugar bastante grande, y había ropa por varias partes, ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente y ágilmente cual remolino, pero en vez de dejar tras el desastre, dejaba limpieza, dejando la ropa en un mega armario ─ eres un monstruo de la moda ─ sonreí ella me acompaño, me hizo sentarme en una silla de peluquería rosa

─ A ponerte hermosa

─ Eso es complicado con la familia andando por todas partes

─ para mi, nada es complicado Bella ─ me deje arreglar, Rosalie en cierto punto apareció y se dispuso a peinarme, me sorprendió que ella quisiera tener contacto con migo, habíamos mejorado nuestra relación, pero no en el punto de ser amigas, temí que me saboteara con el cabello haciéndome un peinado horrible, pero confiaba en Alice, me dormí en varias ocasiones hasta que Alice me despertó

─ Estas lista, tenemos que ponerte el vestido

─ No, ese me lo pongo yo sola

─ Si ti quieres

─ si, yo quiero ─ Alice se encogió de hombros y se fue dejando del vestido sobre una silla, lo mire, un poco espantada, inhale y exhale, lo saque de la protección y lo observe, blanco, hermosamente blanco, lo tome, con las manos temblando y me lo coloque por debajo, al pasar mis manos por la cintura me quede estancada, con las manos hacia arriba y el vestido colgando hasta la altura de mis glúteos, era ridículo, lo sabia, me sentía ruborizar, lo peor era que no me podía mover mas porque si no arruinaría el peinado o el maquillaje, gruñí ─ Alice ─ murmure, un par de risas sonaron cerca de mi ─ Emmett, Jasper, aléjense o se las verán con migo… y Edward ─ las risas desaparecieron y unas manos ágiles bajaron mi vestido ─ Gracias

─ Si claro tú, te ibas a poner tu vestido, tu solita ─ murmuro molesta

─ Lo siento ─ le mire apenada

─ Esta bien… vienen tus padres

─ ¡Bella! ─ Grito alegre mi madre ─ ¡estas hermosa!, mi amor, estoy orgullosa de ti, y muy feliz, Charlie, muéstrale lo que trajimos ─ mi padre traía una pequeña caja azul

─ Al menos ya tienes algo azul ─ abrí la cajita, era un hermoso tocado con zafiros brillando lindamente, me recordaron a Edward.

─ Era de la abuela, lo mandamos modificar, Alice lo creyó un lindo detalle, y fue lo único que nos permitió hacer, no quería que arruináramos todo ─ sonreí, sin duda así era Alice

─ Gracias, es hermoso ─ Alice lo tomo de mis manos y lo coloco entre mis trenzas

─ Perfecto, hicieron un buen trabajo ─ le dijo Alice a mis padres

─ Bueno, al menos eso hicimos bien ─ Menciono mi padre riendo

─ Charlie, no estuvo tan mal ─ dijo apenada Alice

─ Solo que hiciste de nuevo todo ─ menciono apenado mi padre

─ ¿De que hablan? ─ pregunte

─ Nada Bella, Rene tienes que ir a sentarte, Charlie… ¿Podrías ir por las flores? ─ Mi madre me abrazo y bajo junto con mi padre

─ Alice… ─ recrimine

─ No es nada Bella, cálmate o llamare a Jasper, que aun te recuerda como una campana blanca ─ sonrío, realice una ligera mueca al recordarme con el vestido atorado dejando mis piernas al desnudo ─ ya viene Charlie, recuerda, cinco segundos después de mi… ¿Quieres que te acomode la liga de nuevo? ─ me pregunto, me ruborice, era lo que quería al parecer… ¿pero en que momento me había puesto la liga?, llego mi padre

─ Aquí tienen ─ nos entrego los ramos y se coloco a mi lado entrelazando nuestros brazos, una nota alta subió por las escaleras

─ Es mi llamada ─ menciono Alice ─ cinco segundos, recuérdalo… y tranquilízate

─ No te preocupes ─ hablo mi padre ─ ya la tengo ─ sonrío, yo cerré los ojos y me concentre en contar; uno… Edward me espera abajo, dos… vamos a estar juntos para la eternidad, tres… amas a Edward, por eso te casas, cuatro… Jacob pensaría que eres cobarde, cinco… Jake… ─ Aquí vamos cariño ─ mi padre me puso a andar, no podía distinguir nada bien, todo era borroso

─ papa, por favor, que no me caiga

─ Nunca lo permitiría cariño

─ Te quiero ─ le dije y seguimos avanzando, blanco, había mucho blanco por todas partes y el olor de las flores de nuevo me golpeo, me concentre en el, hasta que lo mire, al final del pasillo, quería correr hacia el, mi paso comenzó a acelerarse

─ Tranquila Bella ─ me susurro mi padre ─ tienes que ir despacio ─ sonreí y trate de calmar mi paso, solo lo miraba a el, me miro tiernamente y sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba; mi padre se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que estuvimos frente al altar y me entrego a Edward ─ Mas te vale que le cuides… o si no te las veras con migo ─ dijo serio, pero con una sonrisa oculta en los ojos

─ Jefe Swan, amo a Bella y la cuidare con mi vida

─ Eso espero ─ mi padre se fue a sentar y me quede junto a Edward, con el padre de Angela parloteando frente a nosotros

─ Hola hermosa, Alice te convirtió aun sin morderte ─ me ruborice de nuevo, me estaba diciendo que era tan hermosa como una vampira

─ En ese caso hizo un gran trabajo

─ Que va, Alice es genial con el maquillaje y el arreglo, pero no había mucho que hacer con tigo, tú eres perfecta

─ Me atore en el vestido y Emmett y Jasper me miraron las piernas, y creo que algo mas ─ reí, Edward se quedo serio con la mirada perdida, después de unos segundos río

─ Emmett tiene una imagen muy clara de ti ─ sonrío ─ No pudiste dejar solamente que Alice te ayudara

─ No, quería ponérmelo yo sola… pero soy torpe hasta para vestirme

─ No eres torpe

─ ¿Entonces como explicarías mi comportamiento; sabias que llegue dos horas tarde?

─ Si algo me contó Alice

─ Soy torpe

─ No eres torpe, es solo que…

─ Es solo que, ¿que?

─ Que estabas nerviosa por la boda

─ Ahora lo entiendo

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Mi madre me dijo que tuviese cuidado con los nervios de boda, que eran traicioneros

─ ¿Los nervios de boda hacen que te vuelvas algo torpe?

─ ¡Aja, lo aceptaste soy torpe! ─ dije con una sonrisa

─ ¿Muchachos? ─ nos pregunto el padre de Angela ─ ¿podemos iniciar? ─ me ruborice

─ Si ─ contestamos Edward y yo al unísono, dejando a un lado los nervios de boda, dejando a un lado a la humanidad entera, en ese momento, solo éramos Edward, yo… y el padre de Angela declarándonos marido y mujer, ese momento era, el mas feliz de mi existencia.

* * *

><p><em>Que les parecio? espero merecer review.<em>

_pd: asi es mi forma de escribir, espero que les guste y no la critiquen ;)_


End file.
